


We Will Keep It Alight Together

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Series: Fruit of Eden [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINALLY POSTED: July 15, 2010</p>
<p>In which their journey is far from over, but the way there is looking far more enjoyable …</p>
<p>(The closing arc for this story is due entirely to abstract_helix’s idea, which means … ROAD TRIP.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Keep It Alight Together

Lucifer stayed. He made a choice, and he stayed.

He might not have stopped the Apocalypse, but he chose to fight _with_ them. There were still Horsemen to kill, there were still demons to take out, and they still had Heaven itself to face down. But this time, they have the second most powerful Angel in Creation on their side.

Now, the self-proclaimed ‘Team Free Will’ has four members: the Winchester brothers, their renegade Angel, and the Devil himself. Honestly, if someone had told Sam or Dean that this is the way everything would play out, they’d have probably laughed and told whoever it was that while it was a fucking hilarious story, they were full of bullshit.

But now, Dean’s sitting in the driver’s seat of the Impala, Cas is riding shotgun, and Sam and his Devil are in the back. They’re on their way cross-country to Detroit, in an attempt to chase Death down head-on. And everything is, albeit bizzarely, normal.

Lucifer occasionally prods Castiel’s arm with the toe of his work boot, which earns him a rather scathing glare from his younger brother. His mission accomplished, the Archangel leans back against the leather interior and smirks while the human beside him rolls his eyes. It’s a good thing Dean’s driving. Otherwise, there would be a lot more gunfire happening. And smiting.

It stays relatively quiet for a long while, even with two Angels in a very confined space. The only dialogue happening between Sam and Dean as they plan out their respective parts in taking down the Horseman. Then, Dean’s beloved Metallica 8-track abruptly switches to _Sympathy for the Devil_.

Everything goes very, very silent. And it looks like Dean is about to remove the steering wheel with his bare hands if he grips it any tighter.

“Sam,” he warns, in his ‘please listen to me before I forcibly remove a vital organ from you with my .45’ voice. “Restrain your Angel, or I’m going to do it for you.”

With a sigh, the younger Winchester turns and gives the Devil a gently chastising look. Lucifer rolls his eyes, in an eerily uncanny impression of Dean, and snaps his fingers, restoring the Metallica track.

The tension fades slightly and Dean relaxes enough to start coaxing Cas to branch out in his topics of conversation. Which basically means moving beyond the standard “raised you from Perdition” exchanges to standard Dean Winchester “booze and girls” topics. Which have the Angel doing that weird headtilting thing because he “doesn’t understand the appeal of scantily clad women”.

Sam manages to stifle a snort, then leans his head over onto Lucifer’s shoulder. The Angel makes a contented rumbling sound and immediately reaches out to lay his hand on Sam’s knee, his fingertips stroking the loose denim absently. And if there’s one thing Sam’s learned through all this, it’s that Lucifer is incredibly touch-starved, and physical contact is as much a gesture of affection as a tactile craving.

In return, Sam tilts his head and catches the Angel’s lips in a chaste kiss. Lucifer’s fingertips dig into the human’s thigh, and he whines quietly as he instinctively presses into the kiss, drawing it out for as long as he can.

A second later, there’s a loud _”HMMPH”_ from the driver’s seat and Sam pulls away, only to find Dean glaring at him in the rearview mirror. “No sucking face in the Impala,” he growls. “Save it for the motel.”

Lucifer growls a low sound, and even though he doesn’t immediately make himself aggressively threatening, he still manages to look rather intimidating as he slowly seems to fill the space of the back seat.

Surprisingly, Dean doesn’t back down. Cas seems to be looming in the passenger’s seat, almost boosting Dean’s confidence in his ability to cock-block the Devil. And keeps his baby brother from being molested in the back seat of _his_ car.

After that little incident, Lucifer falls into a brooding silence next to Sam. He flicks curious, hopeful glances at the hunter, who can holy shrug helplessly and offer him a sympathetic look.

An hour or two passes, and Dean is just starting to get his hopes up that they might make it to Detroit without any more shenanigans. Then, he glances in the rearview mirror, and finds Lucifer smirking at him, those alien blue eyes glinting in the fading sun.

“Sammy … what the fu-HOLY CHRIST!” Dean yelps and nearly swerves the Impala into a ditch as a gigantic pair of steel grey wings abruptly explodes into being in the back seat.

Dean’s knuckles are almost white on the steering wheel, and Castiel is staring at his older brother with an odd mix of shock and a small amount of jealousy. “Uh … Cas?” he tries to get the Angel’s attention. “Why do you look … jealous of that?”

“Oh for cryin’ out loud,” Sam rolls his eyes as one of Lucifer’s massive wings curls around his shoulders. “He’s been moping after you forever. You’ve just been too dense to pick up on it.”

Dean blinks, wondering how exactly he’s missed it, then looks at Cas, searching for some sign that the little slips he’s made every so often have been leading somewhere. The Angel is staring determinedly at the center console and obviously not refuting anything. “This true, Cas?” Dean asks quietly, managing to keep his eyes on the road while stealing glances at the Angel … _his Angel_.

Castiel pauses for a moment, then nods stiffly, as though bracing for rejection. But it never comes. Instead, Dean reaches over and lays a hand on the Angel’s forearm. “I … I’m glad I didn’t stay oblivious forever.” Then, he leans over slightly and hisses, “We’ll have an in-depth talk about this when we get there, okay?”

A small smile quirks Cas’ lips, and he nods again, which coaxes amused snickers from the back seat. Dean glares at the rearview mirror, then goes absolutely silent in shock as Lucifer wraps both steel grey wings around Sam and himself, shielding them both from prying eyes.

_So much for the ‘no sucking face’ rule_ , Dean huffs, shaking his head and returning his gaze to the road.

“Bitch,” he drawls under his breath.

There’s a bit of rustling of feathers, and some sounds he _definitely_ never needed to hear, then the reply that somehow still has the ability to make his lips quirk into a nostalgic grin …

_”Jerk.”_


End file.
